


Rogue: Orgins

by TheAspiringHuman



Series: Belemio:Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mild Language, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspiringHuman/pseuds/TheAspiringHuman
Summary: Born as royalty but disowned to a slave. This is a story of an outsider with no place in the corrupt society they live in, and they vow to change that- no matter how dire the consequences may be.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Belemio:Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569211





	1. Chapter 1

I shall call you Syrus.

You will be my heir.

My right-hand man when you're older.

Violet gel for violet eyes, the colour of royalty and power.

Hmm.

You are a feminam.

I will adjust the pod's settings so your body will be changed while you sleep. You will be a Masculum.

~

"Grow fast, my heir."

The leader of Belemia pressed a button that uncovered the silicon-lined instillation chute to the pod's membranous chamber and dropped the small fragile body in, feeling a thrill of dismay at the pained sound the human made that had gotten through the chute before the membrane closed once more to prevent any contamination. 

Seconds later, a valve opened on the pod's flat back and forcefully expelled the human, who had tumbled wildly in the thick sludge that coated her.

Sirythius gently plucked the small being up by the scruff of its outer layer of protection and placed it back inside the pod, locking the chute.

"Oh sure. Now you move," the almighty Champion groused, watching the female human intently. The sudden introduction in an aqueous environment had seemed to make the human restore somewhat and Sirythius mentally patted himself on the back when the human- Sam's - head had started thrashing from side to side.

The activity of movement had spread, progressing to tiny arms and feet that kept jerking spasmodically. But, as the leader watched the human's movements become more agitated, he couldn't help but let a stray thought surface.

What if the human sparkling was suffering somehow?

Sam had begun to thrash now, dark streaks of red surrounded the femme from the wounds sustained from bouncing around inside of a Galvatronian's sparkling containment chamber. The pod's internal scanning systems started beeping- tracking the rising stress levels of the body within.

Sirythius began muttering a stream of curses under his breath as he checked the chemical ratios of the pod, the mineral levels and antibiotic fluid pressure.

What could have gone wrong?

His math was flawless! He had measured out the exact doses of vitamins, minerals and other things that helped promote rapid health acceleration and growth in the homo sapien species.

When he realized what had the human in such a tizzy, he barked out a laugh.

"Just inhale, my heir. It's safe, honest." He had placed a large hand against the pod, peering in through the violet gel at the panicked human.

But despite hearing her future Sire's comforting words, Sa- Syrus continued to struggle. Her movements got slower and the efforts to move got more sloppy. It was when her eyes rolled into the back of her head, that Sam had finally stilled.

Her body slowly sunk through the gelatinous purple mass until it rested on the bottom.

With his heightened senses, Sirythius heard Sam's heartbeat slow.

-Because her lungs were failing as the gel filled them...-

A sharp spike of fear had shot itself into the Lord's gem. Slowly and carefully, he pushed against the membrane until he nudged the human's arm.

He got a slight twitch in response.

A sigh of relief left the Lord as he reeled back, the fear gone. Humans were supposed to be tactile creatures, capable of adapting to any living situation with ease.

Syrus had proved that.

He flexed his infamous clawed hand while he set the perfect resting temperature for his heir with the non-clawed one and then locked the controls so no wandering idiot would be able to mess with his youngling and the perfect settings.

With that, he locked the pod away in a secret room.

He would check up on her- or HIM- later.

~

As the High Lord Protector and Mighty Gladiator walked away, Sam's heart had begun to crystallize over with a purple and red sheen.

The transformation had begun.


	2. Lustful Reconciliation (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! HEAVY SMUT, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND TERMS, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING ANY OF THAT, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS BASICALLY "WHY/HOW" THE PROLOGUE IS THE WAY IT IS!

Ah, the Ceremony. 

The special time when all eight of the stronghold cities gifted the royal couple with flowers, riches and anything that was held close to their heart.

Why?

Because they wanted to ensure good luck upon the King's womb!

Now, I know what you might be thinking. 'Men have dicks and women have vaginas!' Well- this species does not follow those human biology laws! Females, or Femmes, are the ones who are the strongest in the breeding category, as they can choose whether to impregnate her Mascul, male, or not. She is not able to provide for her offspring, other than having the choice of letting it feast on its siblings (the classic survival of the fittest) and she instead flocks to another mascul who wants a deprelel. (A child.) 

In this case, the King wants an heir, as he feels that his sickness might take his life in the quiet of the night. The Queen isn't reliable. She's just there for the money and the comfort of luxury!

He groans a bit when he feels Yvella spray water on his aching slit, and it contracts around air- leaving him feeling empty. 

But not for long.

She massaged his inner thighs and legs, spreading the insemination gel all over so she can make sure that he will be knocked up with enough hatchlings that would make him leave her alone.

Hands were replaced by her hemipenes, one ridged and one smooth. Guess which one was used for transferring eggs? Both! Well, when she was done cumming inside her fake lover.

"Are you going to do it? Fill me with beautiful hatchlings?" Sirythius couldn't help but say that with a husky voice, ready for what some femmes were good at.

“You’re right,” she murmured, pulling his legs apart and adjusting him above the lengths she had unsheathed. “It’s a great idea.”

“N-no- ahn~” Sirythius gasped, closing his eyes as the tip of her girthy members started grinding into his entrance.

His eyes closed and his grip tightened on you in ecstasy as he adjusted your body again, slowly managing to push inside your slick walls. When her eyes opened again, they were glazed over with a primal urge. An urge to breed. And she seemed amazed by the pleasure. “F-finally,” she panted, watching Sirythius squirm on in as he fully sheathed himself inside your core.

“Y-you’re… awful for doing this, I've hear-heard of femmes who could finish in under a minute,” the king mewled out, gasping as Yvella's arms wrapped around his middle and the tip of her tail spread his legs further apart so she could begin thrusting.

And that she did.

With a small struggle to keep persistent, the king began to bounce. Up, down, up, down. The movements were slow, but he counted in his head to keep his mind off of the pleasure Yvella was giving him.

It managed to work until Yvella began to thrust upwards slightly, and the angle hit Sirythius' pouch. A moan echoed through the room, raw with emotion, high-pitched. “Right there, my sweet! Fill me with your wonderful eggs!”

The queen smiled, managing to angle it perfectly before she finally held Sirythius' hips and fucked upwards into the spot. Moans escaped him like a song, egging Yvella on until she finally flipped them over, fucking deeply into the snake-like thing.

“Y-Yvella! I'm ready to brood.” Sirythius said around his moans, his fingers digging into the sheets he was pressed against. Yvella brought her hand between them, stroking Tyler’s womb in time with her thrusts until she finally released inside Sirythius' pouch, her back arching slightly.

Egg after egg was pushed into its new home through one dick, while the other made sure to spew lubricant to her mate could be somewhat comfortable during this stage. She winced as she felt a large one pass through and she smirked when Sirythius gasped at the sudden size. She clenched her stomach a bit, trying to rid the last few stray eggs that were straggling behind. When her knot lessened down, and she felt lighter, Yvella released the king and walked away. She felt good, a nice haze after a good breed.

But for Sirythius? He felt lonely.  
These eggs weren't full of anything. No hatchlings.  
False eggs.

How would his kingdom react to the news of stillborns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHUAIUHSI
> 
> This is my "first" smut scene, that did not involve humans, and I had to include animalistic aspects.  
> (hemipenes: snakes, pouch: male seahorse pseudo-womb)
> 
> It's not meant to be THAT good, it's just a main base point for me to character build off of

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are irregular, and I have a co-author and beta readers so mistakes may not be THAT noticeable.


End file.
